


i can call it love

by suhoya



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Free! Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru discovers how waking up beside Makoto might turn into one of his favourite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can call it love

**Author's Note:**

> second attempt at makoharu, w e l p. starts to feel like some kind of therapy. this time is thanks to [this prompt](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3668621). read at your own risk, beware guaranteed grammar mistakes and teeth rotting fluff -i think- ;w; you know when you read something you wrote and it sounds just fine but the more you read it the more tacky it sounds??????????? YEA
> 
> anyway. thanks a ton for reading. *smooches*

A thin, warm ray of morning light through the window is what Haru sees first once he opens his eyes. He can’t know what time it is – there’s no clock nearby, and he doesn’t remember where he left his phone last night. By the sounds from the street, he guesses it must be around 9 or 10. He can hear some muffled feminine voices outside, which probably belong to old women from the neighborhood. He can also perceive the faint tweeting of birds, coming and going.

It’s just like any other morning, but the soft and paused breathing next to him reminds Haru that actually, it is not.

It’s the first morning at their new apartment. Together.

Haru sinks his still drowsy eyes into Makoto’s face. He’s sleeping with his body towards Haru - his right arm is buried beneath their pillow, and his left is resting on top of it, his hand barely opened. It looks like he has been looking for a way to hug something, or rather _someone_ , but fell asleep in the process. Haru smiles regretfully to himself; he probably shifted during his sleep and lost Makoto’s grip. But he can now scan his boyfriend’s dreamy state, and suddenly, it doesn’t feel so empty.

It’s funny because they’re barely touching, but still Haru feels Makoto’s presence very close to him. Sharing a bed with Makoto taught him how much of a warm aura he irradiates, how protected he feels when they’re together.

Haru starts to roll slowly and shorten the gap between them. Makoto’s hand is almost touching Haru’s face now. He grabs it carefully and intertwines their fingers together. Haru’s not surprised to see that Makoto didn’t move a bit, that his breathing is as steady as always and his eyelids cover a profound state of dream.

With his free hand, Haru gently rubs the top of Makoto’s hand with this thumb, tracing undetermined circles and lines. Palm against palm, he moves their hands together towards his lips and softly places a kiss. Right after, he presses them against his cheek, and just a few seconds in, he feels his face heat up with the contact. Even his own hands aren’t cold anymore.

Makoto hasn’t flinched even a little, his body remains calm and peaceful in their room that it’s brightening up as minutes go by. Haru stares at Makoto’s expression for a long time, admiring his gentle features. He’s studied Makoto’s face so many times, but to be able to see it this close and relaxed in the comfortable and intimate space of their bedroom is just a new and different all rewarding experience.

Soon enough Haru feels like his eyes are not enough, and he switches hands, now grabbing Makoto’s with his left one, which is pressed against the mattress due to his position on his left side. Haru just wants to touch Makoto, so he follows the tiny space between their heads and flicks some strands of hair away from Makoto’s forehead. But it’s useless, because they immediately fall down to the same place again. Haru repeats the same movements a few times – not because of a compulsive attempt to achieve something, but rather to feel the smooth and silky hair of Makoto graze his fingertips. It’s unbelievably soft, and it amazes Haru to no end, to think how Makoto can keep his hair so perfect and shiny throughout so many years of diving into chlorine.

And Haru cannot help but to follow each one of Makoto’s features with his fingers. He notices how his skin also feels like touching the finest velvet. Haru spends over a minute drawing a trail from up his eyebrows, going down his nose, his cheekbones, to finally stop on his lips.

Haru rubs his thumb on them – they’re a bit dry. It’s probably because of Makoto’s habit of breathing through his mouth sometimes. Right now they’re barely open, and Haru drags his palm to the side, and caresses gently around Makoto’s jawline.

He stays like that for a couple more minutes, his thoughts drifting away from the room, creating a whole new environment full of Makoto, just _Makoto_.

Haru has never been the type of person that needs anyone by his side by default, but well, Makoto’s always been there so it’s difficult to imagine how his life would’ve turned out without him. But he doesn’t care, and he’s just grateful that such a kind and gentle person like Makoto decided to spend his life with him. Makoto’s always been a constant reminder of what it is like to feel complete, to fill the blanks in your life and to improve as a human being. Wherever Haru went, Makoto would be by his side. Haru wouldn’t need to turn anywhere to know that Makoto would be _there_ , right next to him.

And right next to him he was.

Haru’s always liked how Makoto is bigger than him. How he’s taller, stronger, and warmer. There’s an unexplainable sense of protection and warmness all around him, and in instances like this, Haru falls even deeper in love. He never acknowledges that being embraced by Makoto is his favourite thing in the world. He would try all sorts of things to reach for it without making it obvious, that’s just how Haru worked. And Makoto would guess in an instant what Haru wanted. That’s the simplest and truest connection they built during all these years.

Without even noticing, Haru’s forehead ends up against Makoto’s. His hand is stuck beneath his jaw, and the ends of his fingers are almost brushing the hair behind his ear. Haru lets himself sink into the close warmth of Makoto’s body, and leans in – their knees touch, their noses brush each other, and their lips meet.

It’s a mild touch, a tender pressure. Just like he sensed with his thumb minutes ago, Makoto’s lips are dry, although not chapped. Haru genuinely licks them with his tongue, giving them the moisture they’re normally used to. He backs up a bit in order to look at them – they now glisten, and that’s probably Haru’s second favourite thing in the world.

For the first time since he woke up, Makoto seems to move a bit, his eyebrows frown slightly and he stretches in his sleep. He’s no longer curled up, and his neck is now well exposed in front of Haru. His bare chest is also in a good view for Haru to look at.

Haru wonders how long it will take to wake him up. Playfully, he leans over and starts placing kisses on his jaw down to his neck. Haru enjoys every little spot of his boyfriend’s skin, and he wonders why he hasn’t done this more times before. Yeah, right, because Makoto gets the worst tickles. The worst for him, contrary to Haru’s perception of how he looks the most adorable when he’s all flustered. He’s glad Makoto’s asleep now, so he can fulfill revenge for all the times he’s been pushed away. Haru even hovers a bit behind his nape, nuzzling his face against the back of his neck and inhaling all Makoto’s scent. He can’t help but to smile at how good he smells.

But he’s suddenly taken aback by a low humming, and Makoto’s shifting again, and this time he rolls over until he’s lying flat against the mattress. Haru waits for some safe seconds before resuming his newly discovered morning task of smooch all over Makoto until he wakes up. Maybe he should add it to his list of most favourite things.

Since their hands are no longer holding, Haru can move freely and he drags himself closer to Makoto, until his head rests on Makoto’s shoulder. Haru makes sure Makoto’s arm is behind him without chances of pressing against it. Haru finds himself so comfortable in that position that he closes his eyes for a while, and leaves his hand on Makoto’s chest. It’s warm, like any other part of his body always is, and he feels the balanced beating of his heart beneath his palm. He could stay like this for hours, really.

But today is not that day, and he lets the tip of his fingers travel to Makoto’s left nipple. He gently circles the smooth areola, and then carefully pinches at the center. Haru looks up to Makoto, but it seems he senses nothing. Haru swings a bit, and places his lips on Makoto’s collarbones while still rubbing his nipple. It’s Makoto’s smell all over him again – Haru feels him through his lips and through his nose, inhaling deeply as he presses his lips to the bare skin.

Makoto hums like earlier before, and in an attempt of taking advantage, Haru licks the chosen spot underneath and tentatively _sucks_.

Haru wonders if what just escapes Makoto’s mouth is another uncomfortable hum or half a moan. He moves up a little and sucks again, his lips full pressed against the thin skin covering bone.

It’s definitely a moan, Haru concludes.

His body can’t wait anymore, and he’s hovering Makoto, his leg spread across his boyfriend’s lower body, and Haru tries to get on top of him but not completely, just enough to put his arms at each side of him.

Haru decides to leave a small path of kisses from his collarbone down to his nipple. He keeps sucking here and there, and he’s afraid Makoto will wake up at any moment, considering how he’s making higher sounds as Haru smacks his lips everywhere, accompanied by a wet brush of tongue and a hot blow of breath.

It’s probably too risky to step up the game, but Haru tries regardless. He’s now licking Makoto’s nipple eagerly, and what sounds like a squeak above him doesn’t stop Haru from nibbling at the hard and darkened spot.

There’s some rustling of sheets at the end of the bed, and Makoto bends his legs in a jolt. Haru tilts his head towards Makoto and witnesses how his boyfriend finally abandoned the land of dreams and angels, and he’s looking at him with half-closed eyes and drowsy expression. His cheeks might be a little red, too.

“Haru…?”

Haru responds with a smile and leans in, until his face is buried onto the crook of Makoto’s neck.

“What—What are you doing—,“ Makoto shudders at the sudden contact on his oversensitive area.

“I thought you weren’t going to wake up…” Haru mutters, his voice muffled against skin and cotton.

“Ahh—that’s not… not true,” Makoto keeps struggling, stumbling over his words, but Haru won’t just let him go. He feels playful enough to keep kissing him on his neck. It only adds fuel to Makoto’s heavy breathing, which is starting to alternate with short giggles.

“Haru— it tickles—,“ Makoto’s shaky hands are grabbing Haru from the back, but instead of pushing him away, it feels like he’s urging him to continue upwards.

“Seems this was the only way to wake you up,” Haru’s mouth is now on Makoto’s ear, and mischievously bites on his earlobe, which makes Makoto let out a gasp.

“Haru—!“ Makoto squeals uncontrollably, and it’s so contagious that Haru starts laughing as well.

After what it seems like an impromptu, never-ending tickling battle of death, Haru draws back a little and supports himself on top of Makoto until they’re facing each other, cheeks blushed and unconscious grins all over their faces.

“What did I do—to deserve this?” Makoto asks between pants longing for air.

“It was boring being the only one awake,” Haru replies with a white lie. Actually, it wasn’t that bad, enjoying the view of asleep Makoto, but then he got caught up in the heat of the moment.

Makoto smiles whole-heartedly and moves his hands from Haru’s back to his face. He ruffles his bangs, observing his boyfriend’s features with a calm expression for the first time that morning.

“I’m sad, though,” Makoto says still with a smile, which throws Haru off balance for a moment. Haru stares back at him questioningly, until Makoto drops his face down a little, trying to hide another giggle. “You silly—,“ he whispers, “haven’t kissed me properly yet.”

And such humble words like these coming out Makoto’s mouth are enough reminder of why Haru has always loved him.

They entangle in a passionate kiss that lasts for minutes. Haru feels Makoto’s hands cupping his face and he loves it, he loves it too much – because Makoto touching him and drawing him closer warms his heart deep inside. He also loves it when Makoto’s palms start to move down his neck and slide behind it with a gentle grip. He definitely loves it when Makoto pulls him even closer without gasping for air, without letting him go for a single second.

But there’s a moment when they both need the oxygen, and they have to stop kissing. Haru drops his head to one side, lifting some of his weight off Makoto as well. Makoto wastes no time in taking him around his arms.

“I love how well you fit when I hug you,” Makoto admits, rubbing his face sweetly against Haru’s.

Haru can’t add anything else to that. Makoto is embracing him tightly, he feels the warmth of his skin all over him, and he’s so overwhelmed that without realizing he’s responding bluntly to Makoto.

“I love all of you.”

Makoto stops nuzzling into Haru’s face, frozen in place. He backs away a little in order to contemplate Haru’s gaze looking straight into his eyes.

Haru hopes that someday technology will evolve so much that he’d be able to take mental photographs of everything he sees. And the first one in the album of his life will be Makoto’s face in that exact moment. His kind and grateful expression mixed with a glimpse of blushing every time Haru says a thing, as dumb as it may sound, as impulsive it may be – Makoto always looks at him in a way it breaks Haru’s walls of defense. There’s no resistance, no more words exchanged, just the two of them melting into a kiss that carried every single thing left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> title from [one of my favourite fuzzy feel good songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJ6Slj8ZXCs) <3 please listen to it and hope it makes you feel good as well.


End file.
